Just the Way You are
by mangawolfgirl96
Summary: Drabbles to the lyrics of the song "Just the Way You are First" by Bruno Mars. First Songfic. T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I heard this song earlier today and immediately thought of Ren and Kyouko. Hope you enjoy!:)

_

* * *

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

Ren couldn't help but smile as his new girlfriend pulled him through the theme park eyes shining, and her mouth traveling a mile a minute. He had been a little hesitant about having their first date at Fairyland—yes, Fairyland—, but Kyouko was having a blast. Even after twelve rides, Kyouko still looked as beautiful as she had when he picked her up at Daruma-ya

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Every time they saw each other in the morning when he picked Kyouko up or when he drove her home from work, Ren would tell her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have her. He truly enjoyed the bright red blush that engulfed her face and her stuttered thanks the action insured.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

He had tried, yet again, to convince Kyouko that no, she was not plain. It was a losing battle. Ren had tried showing Kyouko her page on the LME website. She had accused him of changing the page! He had tried to get Kanae to let Kyouko get a guy staring—admittedly he wasn't happy about it, but if it made Kyouko more aware of herself, he'd deal—, Kyouko had come up with the assumption that the random guy was staring at Kanae. Ren gave up. He'd try again next week.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Kyouko glanced nervously in the mirror, feeling underdressed. It was the premiere of Ren's new movie and he had been adamant that she accompany him. She had spent the whole week deciding on a dress and as she looked in the mirror, Kyouko thought she did a disgrace to the dress.

It was truly beautiful, a crimson strapless dress the hugged a woman's curves but flowed out elegantly past the waist to gently sweep against the floor. In truth Kyouko looked stunning with light make-up and her black hair falling to her shoulders with a few curled strands.

"Ren, do I look okay?" she asked, turning to said man.

He smiled. "You look perfect."

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Kyouko was pleasantly surprised when, on their Valentine's Day date, Ren gave her a simple silver ring with a purplish-blue stone. Something to mark her as his, he'd said. Her smile was positively blinding and more than a few people stopped to stare at the beautiful woman.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy_

The first—okay, the second time Ren kissed Kyouko, she had turned into a ripe tomato, stuttering not to do that without permission or at least some warning. He would kiss her every time he saw her if he could. And when he does voice that desire she just laughed that twinkling sexy little laugh of hers. The one that always drove Ren crazy.

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

"Morning beautiful," Ren said, kissing her cheek.

Kyouko scowled at him, blushing madly and got into the passenger seat. "I told you to at least warn me."

He laughed, holding her hand.

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

Kyouko dejected poked at her favorite hamburgers, not hungry. She had auditioned for an action role, and hadn't made the cut, because she wasn't _pretty enough_. _Of course_ she hadn't worn a lot of make up to the audition for a _hard core action_ role.

Ren put his hand on top of hers and Kyouko looked up. "You're beautiful, Kyouko. It's not your fault if a blind man can't see that."

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change_

Ren was having trouble yet again with his desire warring against his conscious. Kyouko just had to fall asleep while they were heading back to Daruma-ya. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have taken the one corner so fast, but how was he supposed to know it would send her head onto his shoulder!

_Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Kyouko pointed her stirring spoon at the table in a silent command to sit. Ren was used to her commandeering his kitchen, but, come on, she should have at least let him try to help cook. Watching her swing her hips to an unheard beat as she cook, Ren couldn't think of anything better. Not even watching his home team win the Super Bowl.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Ren wanted to laugh at the look on the American talent agent's face. It was somewhere between disbelief and total awe. He had been skeptical of his girlfriend—soon-to-be-fiancee's acting talent at first, sneering a remark about Japanese actors to the man next to him. But minutes after the audition had started the men had been left staring helpless at the amazing woman before them. Mogami Kyoko was definitely perfect the way she was. Well, almost. She still needed that engagement ring Ren had burning a hole in his pocket.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

Ren let his eyes drift over the numerous people, sitting in straight back white chairs. Too many, he thought wryly. He had talked to his parents and the president about having just close friends and family, but the president had invited half of Japan. There were reporters from every TV station in Japan and California in the back rows and celebrities Ren barely knew or had only heard of. To say he wasn't pleased that Fuwa Shou was seated at the piano bench was to say Kyouko was plain, or even ugly.

Not to mention the growing desire to monopolize Kyouko made it difficult for Ren not to glare at every male present who wasn't standing behind him at the altar. God, he hoped the ceremony passed quickly.

_And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_


End file.
